


Friend

by ReeseBee



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mild Language, Slow Romance, Song: It's Nice to Have a Friend (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeseBee/pseuds/ReeseBee
Summary: Gajeels and Levys love over a period of time. Follows Taylor Swifts 'It's Nice To Have A Friend'
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Friend

(Age 13)

The bell chimed out, signaling the release of students from their confinements. I re-stacked my papers, gently tucking them away into their appropriate folder. As others rushed around me, racing each other to escape, I took my time packing my back. I waved goodbye to my friends, wishing them a happy new year. Christmas break starts tomorrow and I won't see everyone until after new years. I felt an arm fall onto my head. Of course it could only belong to one person. 

“Let’s go shrimp. Before I leave you behind.” 

I rolled my eyes, “Hello Gajeel. You know I can walk myself home.”

He scoffed. “Yeah well, you're small so stay by my side.” 

I smiled. “Yes Gajeel. Whatever makes you sleep at night.”

I pushed his arm off my head and stood. I threw on my winter coat along with my scarf and hat. The jacket used to be Gajeels but he grew too fast for it. Of course it fits a small person like me so easily. We both grabbed our bags and followed behind the few students left in the building. It was snowing lightly despite it being sunny. I reached into my pocket for my gloves. 

I found my right glove in my pocket but couldn’t find it’s twin. I started patting down every place I thought it could be. 

“What's wrong?”

I sighed. “Can't find my other glove. It could be anywhere at this point.”

I shoved my uncovered hand into my pocket, trying to secure it’s warmth. I started treading on ahead. Hoping the faster I walk, the faster I'll be home. Gajeel grunted in my general direction. I turned to look at him. His outstretched hand contained his glove.

“Won’t you be cold Gajeel?”

He shook his head. “I’ll survive until we get home. It’s not that far. Besides, most of my gloves are missing the fingers anyway.”

I smiled and took the glove from him. Sliding it on, I could tell it wouldn’t fit properly but would do the trick for now. We continued to walk home together. Both of us live right next to each other, and of course our parents are good friends. When they first moved in a few years ago, Gajeel never spoke to anyone. He sat by himself in the backyard, never played with the other kids just lonely.

I guess that was until I forced him to play with me. A small fence separated the property line of our backyard. It had a few peep holes that I used to look at him if I wasn't in my window. I remember kicking a ball over the fence, and I waited for a few hours until the ball flew back onto my side. Everytime I kicked it over, it always came back. Finally it got to the point where it came back sooner rather than later, and we would kick it back and forth multiple times a day.

Our parents finally introduced us at a party before school started. I will admit that he looked scary at first. I never really got a good look at him before. Long, shaggy black hair, red eyes and different piercings on his face. I never thought a primary student would be allowed with those, but it looks like I was wrong. He stared at me the whole time. Always from the corner of the room. It stayed like that until we were placed in the same class and got paired as classroom buddies. Even then he never said much. I guess that hasn’t changed.

“Oi. Let’s cut through the park.”

I nodded and followed his lead. We passed groups of young kids enjoying their first day of vacation. I looked down at the ground, pausing to scan my eyes over the pictures and colors left behind. I couldn’t help but smile at the doodles left in bright pink and blue. 

“Hey. Whatcha lookin at?”

I nodded towards the drawings below us. “It seems like so many years ago when we used to do this.”

“Psh, i never was into those pansy activities. You just forced me to come with you.”

“Gajeel, you always showed on your own, whether I asked you or not.”

“Did not.”

“Did to.

“Did Not!”

“Did TO!”

“Di-.” He paused and looked to the side of me, making eye contact with a small group of children who started to take interest in our argument.

One of the kids whispered to the other, “They love each other.” 

I felt my face turn red.

“Do not!,” we said simultaneously. 

~~~

I had just gotten myself comfortable. Wrapped up in my yellow comforter with the latest novel i’ve received from christmas. I had just opened the cover when my peripheral caught the light in the window across from mine, turning on and off. 

On.

Off.

On.

Off.

On.

My phone chimed faster than I could get up.

_ You there? _

I rolled off the bed, dragging my blanket with me. I unlocked the window and slid it open. Of course he was there waiting for me. 

“You take forever shrimp.”

“I just got a new book for Christmas. And I was all comfy in bed. It must be some type of emergency if you’re this pushy.”

“Nah, just wanted to ask you something.”

“Gajeel, I swear to god, if this is-.”

“Wanna play a game. My folks got me a new one I've been wanting to try out.”

I raised my eyebrow at him. “You know I don't play very well against you.”

He grinned. “That's half the fun. I can try everything out on you because you won’t know how to fight back.”

I rolled my eyes. “I think you just like humiliating me.” 

“Aww, come on shrimp. Don't be like that. Just get over here. You know you want to.”

I tried glaring at him, though I knew I couldn't hold my own against him. 

“Fine, but you better get my setup ready. Throw the plank over.”

I walked back over to my bed, laying the comforter down and pulling on a pair of black sweatpants. I heard him calling me. I left my side lamp on and headed back over to the window. Since our houses are so close, we set up a board that reaches across to walk back and forth to each other's room.

I hopped up on my window sill, steadying myself before making the short 10 steps across. I hopped down once I reached his window. 

“Took you long enough.”

“Don’t get your panties in a pinch. Is my spot ready?”

“Yes your shrimplyness. It’s all set for you. You know the drill.”

I smiled at him as I walked over to his mini fridge, pulling out two bottles of water. Gajeels room was actually a little bigger than mine, or it seemed that way. Probably because mine is full of books. Of course his room was made up of dark matte colors. A few posters from rock bands or video games covered the wall. He was lucky enough to get a king bed since he’s so huge. For an incoming freshman, he seems more like a senior.

I crawled up onto his bed where my “throne” and blankets and pillows waited for me. This is how we’ve always played. I sat on the bed in my comfy nest and he sat on the floor. He handed me a controller, taking his normal spot. I handed him a water bottle. 

“So how was your break?”

“Hm, can’t complain. It was like every other year. I got a new video game, ate as much food as possible. The normal.”

“Sounds like mine, only scratch the video game and the food.”

“Did you do a formal dinner?”

“Nope. My Aunt was too busy this year so we ordered chinese food.”

He groaned. “Lucky you.”

I laughed. “What, got stuck sitting next to Aunt Grandenee?”

He hung his head. “You have no idea.”

We both started the first round. It seemed to be the usual third person fighter game. Luckily it wasn't wrestling. I was never good at these, and I knew that he would use it to his advantage. 

“Why do you always pick a girl character?”

“The boobs.”

“Ah. Makes sense.” 

The only sound for the next few minutes was the clicking of the buttons on the controller. The only thing Gajeel didn’t realize was that when I sit above him, I get to watch how he plays. I always lose the first few rounds on purpose. Seems he hasn’t caught on. By the third round, I made my move. 

“Wait. How’d that happen?”

I smiled inwardly. “Lucky shot?”

“Hmh, has to be.”

We both went back to playing. I’d lose a round and then win the next one. Until i start winning each one. 

“Wait. What the fuck.”

“Something wrong?”

“You’re hacking.”   
“Maybe you just suck.”

“Can’t be.”

“Just admit that you suck.”

“You’re just hacking.”

“Last round.”

I couldn’t help but smirk as I hit my combo. My final kill went through, giving me the win. He threw his controller.

“Fucking cheater.”

I laughed.

~~~

I loved classes. I loved learning and everything that came with it. Even some of the more boring subjects. I always sat in the front row, had colored coordinated notebooks, highlighters and pens at the ready. That was until they gave us assigned seating. 

My math teacher decided to give us assigned seats to help “induce” learning and attention span. It really made things worse. For me at least. I was placed in the back corner next to the window, and of course it really helped that I was one of the smallest girls in the whole class.

What the real kicker was, it seemed Gajeel was placed next to me. And he was going to do everything he could to distract me. At first it was small. Him just making small noises like coughing or erasing a little too hard. Then he would “accidentally” drop something, when he reached to pick it up he would push my desk over an inch. He ruined so many of my perfect notes. 

As winter turned to spring, it allowed warm weather to follow. The window next to me was open. A fresh breeze rolled through. For some reason, I just couldn’t focus today. This was unusual. I tried to tune into the lecture, but my brain had other thoughts. I watched out the window, not really gazing at anything. If I tried, I'm sure I could fall asleep.

I felt a small poke on the side of my arm. I didn’t bother to look. I knew who it was coming from. I ignored it, only to be poked again a few moments later. I sighed internally. Of course he’s trying to ruin the brief moment I have to myself. It wasn’t long before I felt the familiar tug on my chair. I looked over at him, finally giving in to what he wanted. His gaze was forward, pretending to pay attention but his finger casually pointed down to me. My gaze followed and a small white paper folded in half was placed in the upper corner of my desk. 

I reached over casually and opened it. His messy handwriting was sprawled across it. 

**_“U Ok?”_ **

I smiled lightly before grabbing my pen and writing back.

**_“Yes. Just can’t focus today.”_ **

I waited until the teacher turned back to the board before slipping onto his desk. I tapped my pen on the desk, itching for a reply. I didn’t have to wait long before it appeared in front of me again. 

**_“Y?”_ **

I rolled my eyes at his writing. Of course he couldn’t use proper words. My handwriting was 100 times neater than his. I’m surprised he can read it. I wrote back my reply and again waited.

**_“It's a nice day out.”_ **

**_“It sure is. Wanna play hooky?”_ **

I looked over at him. He couldn’t be serious. We haven't even made it to lunch. His face told me he was being serious.

**_“Where would we even go? School’s not over yet.”_ **

**_“Could just go home. Pops isn’t home yet. You’re not even paying attention.”_ **

**_“We’ll be caught.”_ **

**_“Not if you follow my lead.”_ **

Before I could reply, the paper was taken out of my hands. I looked up and our teacher was both glaring at us. I couldn’t even formulate a sentence or an excuse to get out of this.

“Both of you to the principal's office. Now.”

I felt my face turn red with embarrassment as I packed up my untouched supplies. I followed Gajeel out of the classroom and down the corridor. We made a right instead of a left. 

“Gajeel. We’re going the wrong way.”

He grunted and gave me a smirk.

“We are not playing hooky now. We could be in so much trouble.”

“Fine. Then go back. But that means you’ll be snitching on me. All we’ll do is go to the corner store and be back after lunch. That way it makes it look like we’re in his office.”

I crossed my arms over my chest, and as always, I couldn't hold his glare. 

“Fine. Let’s go.”

I brushed past him. “But we better be back for afternoon classes.”

It was so easy to walk out of the building without being seen. You would think that they would have someone on guard to stop kids from running. We went down the hill that led into town. A small convenience store sat on the corner, and stayed open 24 hours. I’ve been in it a few times after school. I never usually bought anything. The sliding doors give us entry. Bright lights illuminated the aisles that were filled to the brim with many miscellaneous items. I followed Gajeel as he walked over to the counter that contained pre-made and hot food.

He grabbed a bag and placed some hot pork buns and a few red bean ones which I could assume were for me. I felt like a puppy, trailing behind his every move. I ventured over to the refrigerator section and grabbed a bottle of water. We met back at the counter. I looked at him as he rang the bell on the counter. 

“Hey! Old man!” 

“I’m coming. Keep your pants on.” 

I looked over at him questioningly. 

“Gajeel. You shouldn’t yell like that. It’s rude.”

“Psh, whatever. It’s just Igneel.”

“Wow kid. Thanks for the compliment.”

From the back office walked a broad man, with deep red hair and scruff over his face. He held a pipe in one hand. Rings of smoke blew out from its top. 

“Now what can I do for you brat? Shouldn’t you be in class?” 

“We got sent to the principal's office but i decided i wasn’t going to go. I got shrimp here to tag along.”

“Now Gajeel. It’s one thing to be playing hooky, but you don’t need to bring your girlfriend along.”

“Girlfriend?” My face turned red and I looked down at my shoes.

“Listen old man, she’s not my girlfriend. She's just my neighbor. We just came to get some snacks and are heading back up to the school.”

Igneel let out a hardy laugh and placed the pipe back in his mouth. “You say that now, but just wait there boy. Having a girl-friend can easily turn into a real girlfriend. Now get a move on before I call your parents.”

Gajeel moved to grab the bags off the counter and handed me the bottle. “Let’s go shrimp.” I nodded at him and followed him to the store entrance. I glanced back at Igneel. He gave me a huge smile and waved goodbye. I followed Gajeel until we reached a small bench just before turning into the school. He sat himself cross-legged and fished out one of the pork buns. I sat myself beside him, cracking open the water and taking a sip before passing it to him. In return, he handed me a bun filled with red bean paste. 

I took a bite, letting steam escape its confinements and giving it a chance to cool. We both sat in silence. Letting the breeze flow around us.

“It’s a nice day out.”

“It sure is,” I replied

* * *

(Age 16)

Before junior year started, Gajeels parents offered to take me camping with them. They owned a small camp by the lake and usually make a trip every summer. Years prior, I was always too busy with family events that I was forced to go to. I finally was able to attend. The night before, I packed everything I thought I would need. 

“Geez Shrimp. You don't need to pack your whole damn book collection.” Gajeel sat perched on my bed as I filled my overnight bag. 

“It’s not my whole collection. It’s just a few.”

“A few is like two. You have five in there.”

“It’s just in case I get bored or have some down time.”

“You really have never been camping before have you?”

“Nope. But i’m excited for my first time.”

He rolled his eyes and laid back, dangling his legs off the side. 

I finished packing and placed it next to my door. I hopped up on the bed next to him.

“So when are we leaving?”

“Tomorrow morning. Like 7.” 

“That’s not too bad. How long is the trip?”

“About 2 hours.”

I hummed in agreement. “You sure you’re going to last that long? You’ve always gotten car sick.”

“Mom always packs me medication for it. I’ll probably be asleep the whole time.” 

“That’ll give me time to read.”

We all piled into the car at 7. We both sat in the back seat. I was placed in the middle to allow more room for our equipment and supplies. I pulled out my first book, getting comfortable while Gajeel stared out the window. Eventually he fell fast asleep. I never realized how big he was until I was squished up next to him. It was no use trying to make him move. I decided to suffer in silence. His father gave me a knowing smile in the rearview when Gajeels head fell on my shoulder. They both knew this would happen. 

I was finishing up my first novel when we pulled into the long dirt driveway. The Redfoxes owned a moderate 2 story cabin seated next to the lake. Down the hill was the dock with a boat set up and lounge chairs. I placed the book bag into my bag and shook Gajeel. 

“Wake up. We’re here.”

“Wha?” He rubbed his eyes of sleep and turned towards the window. It didn’t take him long to unbuckle and step out on the gravel. He stretched, rolling his head from side to side. I hopped out, my bag in tow. 

“Wow. It’s so beautiful”

He nodded. “Sunrise and sunset are two of the best things here. Come on, we’ve got shit to carry in.”

“Gajeel! Language,” his mom yelled.

“Sorry Ma.”

I helped carry everything in with his mom while both him and his dad got out the equipment and other hardwear. In the kitchen we put away the snacks and the few groceries that were bought for our stay here. 

“Thank you for helping me dear.”

“Oh it’s no problem Ms.Redfox.”

“Levy, you can call me by my first name. I’ve known you since you were so little.”

I laughed. “I know. It just takes some getting used to.”

Both men came in with the rest of the bags. 

“Gajeel, honey, you can bring ours upstairs. And place Levy’s in the guest bedroom.”

Gajeel flashed a wicked smile. “Oh no. Shrimp is sleeping outside.”

“Wait. Outside?”

“Yup.”

“But why?”

“Cause you’ve never been camping. We’re going to set up a tent and lay down our sleeping bags and sleep outside.”

I was hesitant about the idea. I’ve never slept outside. Not even as a kid. I was never a fan of bugs. Before I could answer, Gajeel was already out the door with both my bag and his. 

“Looks like you don’t have a choice,” his dad laughed. He went and wrapped an arm around his wife. 

“If he does anything funny, just let me know. I’ll take care of him.” 

I nodded in acknowledgement and walked back outside. I found him out in the yard, unpacking the supplies for the tent. 

“Let’s go Shrimp. Haven’t got all day.”

I looked around the area. 

“Um, Gajeel? Don’t we have some time? I mean it’s not like we have anything planned.”

He rolled his eyes. “Don’t you wanna do other things? If we get this out of the way, we won’t have to worry about it later.” 

I sighed and stood next to him. “Alright, what do we do first?”

After putting the massacre of the tent up and laying our sleeping gear inside, we got changed into our swimsuits and headed for the dock. I laid down my towel over one of the chairs and tied my hair up. I turned and saw Gajeel do the same. HIs hair has gotten longer from when we were small. He’s decided to let it grow. 

“Do you want me to braid it for you?”

He growled. “I ain’t that girly.” 

I laughed at his outburst. “Whatever you say. If you change your mind just let me know.”

I felt him come up behind me. “Gajeel? What are you doing?”

“Gi hi hi.” He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. 

“Wait Gajeel. Put me down!”

“I wonder if shrimps swim?”

“Gajeel, I swear t-”

“Let’s find out.” 

Before I knew it, I was in the air, floating. Cold water caught me. I started shivering instantly. I swam up to the surface, spitting water out of my mouth and breathing air into my lungs. I looked around for him. I caught him grinning at me from the dock.

“You’re an asshole.”

“Gi hi hi. I know”

I swam away from the dock and floated on my bag. I stared up at the sky, taking in the peaceful moment. That was until I heard yelling. I felt it before I saw him. His massive weight pulled me under as he cannonballed, landing right next to me. This was the second time today I was forced underwater. I swam back up, hacking up more lake water. I wiped the water out of my eyes. I turned around, trying to find him. I glared at him when he came back up to the surface. 

“Can you not drown me today?”

“I'll try,” he smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes and swam back over to the dock. I pulled myself up on the ledge, my legs barely touching the water. 

“Aw come on shrimp. Where you going?”

I ringed out my ponytail. “I’m taking a breather from your attempts to drown me.”

He swam over to me. “I couldn’t help that you were in my splash zone.”

I looked around the lake. It was moderately sized and seemed to go on for miles. Gajeel stayed in front of me, floating on his back. I leaned back on my arms, taking in the sun. 

“So what else do we do here?”

“The usual. A little hiking, boating, grilling, relaxing.”

I nodded. This was a nice change compared to usually being busy over the summer. I was once again wrapped in peaceful tranquility. That was until I felt a tug on my leg and for the third time that day, I was pulled underwater.

It was around 10 pm when we finally headed for bed. After a long day of swimming, cooking and one too many smores, I was ready for sleep. I tucked myself into my sleeping bag, rolling into it to get as cozy as possible. I was never told that it would be so uncomfortable. 

“Ready for bed shrimp?”

“I guess. You never told me it would be uncomfortable.”

“Gi hi hi. That's the fun of it.”

He turned off the lantern and got into his own bag next to me.

“Why do you like torturing me? I think you’re a sexual sadist.”

He laughed. “You could always find out.”

I threw a pillow at his head. “Ew. Don’t be gross.”

“Aren’t we best friends. You can ask me that stuff.”

“No I can't. You’re a guy.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Has to do with a lot actually.”

He stayed silent for a few moments. A blanket of quietness enveloped us. 

“So...Are you a sexual sadist?”

“GAJEEL!”

* * *

(Age 18)

Our senior year had come to a close. I had graduated as Valedictorian as predicted. Gajeel had barely passed with honors but his parents were proud he passed at all. The class decided to have our graduation party at one of the local clubs. We booked out the rooftop area for our small graduating class.

I broke off from the rest of the group, hiding over in the corner that looked out over the city. I was feeling happy a few moments ago, but when i looked around seeing all of my friends dance and have fun, it hit me that this will most likely be the last time we’re all together like this. 

I couldn’t help the pitting feeling in my stomach. I was also feeling unsure about my future as well. I had applied to many different colleges and had an idea of what I wanted to pursue but I just felt stuck. I felt an arm plop onto my head, pushing me forward.    
“How’s it hanging shrimp?”

I grunted in response. “Fine i suppose.”

He moved and leaned against the railing next to me.”What's going on?”

“It’s nothing really. How’s your night so far.”

“Can’t complain actu- Hey, wait a second. Do go switching the attention over to me.”

I shrugged my shoulders and went back to look at the view. The sun was setting, and the sky reminded me of sherbert ice cream. 

“Okay. 20 questions. Are you alive?”

“Yes.”

“Is your hair blue?”

“Yes.”

“Are you happy about graduating?”

“Yes.”

“Are you excited for summer?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have a summer reading list?”

I smiled, “Yes.”

“Are you going to college?”

I hesitated for a moment, “Yes.”

“Have you decided which one?”

“...No.”

“Have you decided what you want to study?”

“...No.”

“Levy,” his voice sounded concerned.

“I just don’t know Gajeel. Every time i think about it my anxiety goes through the roof.” 

He stood next to me, his elbow grazing mine. 

“Ma wants me to apply. I’m not so sure I want to go.”

I looked over at him. 

“It’s a lot of money for university. And let’s face it, i’m not exactly smart. I don’t want to ask my parents for money.”

“You’re smart enough Gajeel.”

“That's sweet. Coming from the valedictorian.” 

“Gajeel just because you’re not exactly book smart doesn’t make you stupid. You’re good at working with your hands.”

He shook his head. “I’m just stressed.”

“Yeah, me too.” 

He grabbed my hand, holding it securely. I looked over at him puzzlingly. 

“Listen Levy, no matter what you decide, I will be there to support you. Don’t worry about letting your parents down. It’s better to not let yourself down.” 

I smiled at him. He always knew exactly what to say. I intertwined our fingers and laid my head on his shoulders.

“You too Gajeel.” 

~~~

(Age 23) 

The bells of Kardia Cathedral rang out across Magnolia. The massive church doors opened up, giving us a cross breeze of a warm summer day. 

“Are you ready to go, Mrs. Redfox?”

I looped my arm into his. 

“Take me home Mr. Redfox.” 

We both walked down the aisle leading outside where all of our friends and family were waiting for us. When we made it to the threshold, he reached down and picked me up. The entourage tossed rice and flower petals and we made our way away from the church. Even though it was summer I couldn’t help but be reminded of that winter day from the amounts of rice scattered around. 

We held a small reception outside in the park. I couldn’t contain my excitement of calling Gajeel my husband. It’s amazing that we became friends so many years ago. 

Both of our moms cried during the ceremony which we saw coming a mile away. My father teared up when he handed me to Gajeel. I couldn’t stop a few tears from slipping weighed and I’ve never seen Gajeel so teary eyed before. 

“Levy! It’s time to toss the bouquet,” Lucy, my maid of honor, called out to me. 

All of the girls huddled around. I turned my back to them and tossed my flowers over my head. I looked back to see who caught it. 

Juvia was the lucky winner this time. She was jumping for joy and proclaiming her love for Grey, who looked like he was going to pass out or run for the hills. 

“Is Gajeel going to do the garter toss for the guys?”

“Yeah shrimp. Am I?” 

My face turned red. I looked over at my husband. “You wouldn’t dare. Our whole family is here.” 

“Gi hi hi. Try me.” 

Lucy and Juvia grabbed my arms and sat me down in a chair that stood in the middle of the room. I felt so embarrassed. Both parties cheered Gajeel on. I could only watch in horror as he crouched down and grabbed my ankle. 

“Do you want me to go under and pull your dress up?”

“Gajeel I swear to god.” 

“Under it is. Can’t give these guys too much of a show.”

He winked at me and dived under my dress. He placed me in the most provocative position when he lifted my whole leg and placed it on his shoulder. I would be lying if I said it wasn’t kinky for me. He was so close to my core, his breath rolled over me. I hoped my face wouldn’t show how much he was turning me on.

His teeth grazed my thigh as he pulled my garter down. He popped out from under my dress, showing the garter hanging from his teeth. Everyone cheered for his success. I finally let out the breath I didn’t know I was holding. Gajeel twirled the garter in his fingers. He turned toward the pack of men, readying themselves to catch it. He aimed over the crowd and flung the garter. It had seemed the fates had a hand in this as Grey was the lucky receiver. 

“Oh god damn it. Why me!” 

Juvia could hardly contain herself as she chased Grey around the park. 

I couldn’t contain my laughter. 

“Okay. It was worth it to see that reaction.” 

Gajeel pulled me up from the chair and wrapped a hand around my waist. 

“What? You didn’t like my performance?,” he leaned down to my ear, “or would you’ve rathered a private show?”

“Well if you’re going to tease me, i’d rather it be in private, Babe.”

“Gi hi hi. Well i can arrange that.”

The excitement continued with dancing and way too much wine. As the night came to a close, we said our goodbyes to our friends and made our way home. Not even halfway through, Gajeel picked me up. 

“You’re gonna carry me home?”

“Well of course. It’s tradition ain’t it?”

“I mean I guess. My feet were starting to hurt anyway.”

“The heels didn’t make you any taller anyway.”

I rolled my eyes. To him I would always be short. We owned a little apartment not too far away from the park. We planned on looking for a house after we finally tied the knot. He carried me into the lobby and into the elevator. 

“No stairs?”

“It would take me too long. And I'm ready for that private show now,” he grinned at me. I shook my head. He never fails to astonish me. We made it up to our floor. We both left it unlocked so we wouldn’t have to carry a key with us. I turned the handle for him and he gently carried me inside.

“Welcome home Mrs. Redfox.”

“It’s a pleasure to be home Mr. Redfox.”

We stayed home that whole weekend. Never once did we leave. We cooked or ordered take out. We barely left the bed. If we did, it was to use every surface available to us. We had an early flight on Monday morning for our honeymoon so it was easier to just be home. Our apartment had a small balcony that overlooked parts of the city. I stood against the railing, only wearing his shirt and an old sweater. I felt his arms wrap around me and he laid his head on mine. 

“What’s on your mind?”

“Just thinking.”

“I figured as much.”

“It’s just amazing.”

“What is?”

“How we first started out as neighbors and now we’re married.”

“I always knew it would be you.”

“Really? When?”

“When you stopped your lap dogs from bullying me in elementary.”

“Since then? Gajeel that was ages ago.” I turned in his arms to look at him. I couldn’t believe its been since we were still basically babies.

He nodded. “But i didn’t really start to feel it until way later though. I just knew I didn't want to be the one to make you cry. I wanted to be the one to put a smile on your face everyday. I want us to be together, forever.”

I felt tears spring to my eyes. Gajeel is never so gushy in public or in general. It tugs at my heart every time it happens. 

“I don’t remember where it actually happened for me. I think it was small moments that led to this. Like suddenly i looked at you and i realized it couldn’t be anyone else. If i was going to be with someone for the rest of my life, it had to be you.”

He planted a kiss on my lips and wrapped his arms tighter around me. We stared out onto the city. Taking in this peaceful moment. I remember my parents telling me to always make fiends, because the ones that stuck through thick and thin, would be my most treasured. It’s nice to have a friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of writing to this song for a while. Every time i hear it, i just picture these two. There is no lemon in this one but if it wanted, i can write something up. I hope you all enjoy. And the next chapter for Finding it in You is still in the works. Thank you all!


End file.
